The Girl From Down the Street
by complicated but simple
Summary: This is the story of how an 11 year old Letty meet Dom, Mia, Vince and Tony. After that what happens in her teenage years. She comes across the charger outside the house when her mum kicks her out the house on her second day in LA so she could "entertain" her male friends. Letty 11, Dom and Vince, 12.
1. Chapter 1

Letty was used to her mother ignoring her, and her mothers male friends hitting her, but she has never been kicked out if her own home the day after they moved in just so her mum can have company. This may not have been what she planned for the day but she was just going to walk around aimlessly as she had no money. There wasn't much she could do at the age of 11 in a new place, so she started walking until she passed another house on the street. The Toretto's. She saw the Charger parked outside and stood there staring, it was the best car she'd ever seen, she is a sucker for American muscle. As she was about to start walking she heard a voice from the porch.  
"What I your name?" Asked a man.  
"Why do you want to know?" Letty refused to let anyone get under or threw her walls that she built so perfectly around herself.  
"Did you just move in down the street?"  
"Yeah sir."  
"You're Leticia Ortiz right?" She knew one thing about her self, and that's that she hated being called by that name. it did not belong to her in any way shape or form.  
"I'm Letty. I don't like being called by that name."  
"Well Letty, why are you not at home? a young girl like yourself shouldn't be out alone in a new place."  
"My mother hates having me around at the best of times, but she has "male company" which means she kicked me out so she can get banged up a wall."  
"Where's your father?" Now he had moved for the porch to standing next to her and speaking more softly.  
"He walked out when I was 5. My mum blames me."  
"Do you want to stay here until she lets you back in?"  
"Oh no, it's fine. I need to get to know this place better for the future anyway. Thanks for the offer but I don't want to intrude."  
"No, your waiting here. How old are you?"  
"I'm 11. Although people always say they think I'm older."  
"Well I have a daughter two years younger than you and a son a year older. Also a boy I think of as a son who lives here same age as my son. Mia, Dom and Vince."  
"Cool. By the way is that your car?"  
"Yeah, why, you interested in cars?" She looked at the man like he's crazy.  
"Interested, their my life. Pretty much my reason to live."  
"You will fit right in with my boys then, and Mia just likes anyone. I'm Tony by the way. Now come in, get inside, you ain't got another choice." She sighed in defeat and followed Tony inside. The man felt like the father she never had, and she had only talked to him for five minutes. As she walked into a room that was the living room she saw two boys around her age or a but older.  
"Boys," Tony said trying to get their attention. "Boys, stop playing that video game for a second please."  
"Wait, let them finish this part of their game, they don't want to be interrupted." Tony looked at Letty and then we heard the boys speak.  
"That was definitely a girl."  
"Yeah, and don't sound like one of Mia's girly friends."  
"Kind of a feisty one or something." With that they turn and look at the younger girl.  
"Who's this Pop?" Asked the one Letty presumed to be Tony's son, Dom.  
"She's..."  
"I'm Letty. I live down the street, moved in yesterday."  
"Why do you always attract them Tony, why do we?" The one who must be Vince asked Tony.  
"Listen, she's going to be sticking around today. Oh and she likes cars." Without Letty knowing Don felt like she belonged already, like he was family. Well maybe some kind of love that is different from family love may be felt, or may be being felt, without him knowing.  
"You do realise now he's got you inside he will expect you to stick around more than today right?" Dom asked.  
"Yeah, but good thing you get to look at me right short stuff?" Vince cut in before her. Before anyone saw it coming Letty punched Vince in the jaw and started to talk to him.  
"Ever call me short stuff again an that won't be the last time I hit you only next time, it would be hard."  
"Yes, if you didn't punch him then I wasn't far off. You seem to have a good right hook on you Letty."  
"Thanks Dom."  
"So, you see my old mans car outside."  
"Yeah, he got a Charger, that man us already great."  
"Why are you hanging here today anyway?" Vince asked straight out.  
"My mum kicked me out the house so he could shag as many idiots as se wants. Tiny wouldn't let me out of coming inside, I pretty much was told by him to get in the house."  
"Well why about your dad?"  
"Vince, she don't have to tell us."  
"No, you guys are easy to talk to. He walked out on us when I was 5, mum blames me, all her drunk boyfriend if the night's enjoy hiring me because of it." They looked at the brown haired girl sadly.  
"You didn't tell my Pops about that last bit did you?" Letty shook her head and leaned her head on her knees, bringing them up from her previous cross legged position. "You should tell him."  
"No."  
"Ok, we won't push you to tell him but it may make life easier."  
"Life will be easier when my mum is hardly home and her social life has, as I like to say, gone down to the -500000 class of men."  
"Ok, so on a different subject, American Muscle or Import?" Dom and Letty were now alone as Vince went to get some ice for his face.  
"American Muscle all the way." They spent till dinner talking about cars and movies and just generally getting in. Just before they started to eat Mia came in the door from being over at her friends house playing, and Tony insisted Letty stay. They all felt somewhere in their hearts that the family had just got bigger, even if they didn't know it yet.

Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think to begin with. Anything you would like in further chapters would be appreciated. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Letty sat with Tony, Vince, Mia and Dom watching a movie. Well a movie was playing while they were all chatting.

"So why you move to LA?" Questioned Mia.

"As i put, because I was happy. My mom had gone through all the guys who were willing to sleep with her, every guy who did whatever she wanted. She had no way of hurting me, she was never mentally here to do anything to me. All she could do was get inside my head and voice ever insecurity I have. Right about then she just tells me we're leaving. I never bring much because half of it would be left behind the next time. Last year, I started working on cars. I'd help out neighbors and they would give me money. It's never much but, it's enough to feed me and pay any bills my mother forgets to. With cars, it seems like everything will work itself out. At some point everything will be fine. Cars have been an escape route for me. I've only ever trusted two things. Myself and a car. When it is me and an engine nothing else matters, nobody's judging me."

"That's deep. Now, on a better subject, when's your birthday?" Vince asked the young female.

"June 8th."

"June 8th? Thats next month."

"True dat Dominic." She replied in a jokey manner. She may not of been before, but it felt like home.

Tony was about to tell her his moto: Ride Or Die when there was a knock at the front door. Tony got up from his seat and went to see who it was only to come back into the living room moments later asking for Letty to come into the kitchen with him and the visitors. Once the young girl came into the room she saw two cops sitting at the table.

"Hello Letty, I'm Officer Smith and my partner here is Officer Johnson."

"Why are you here? Do you think i don't remember you, you arrested my mum two states ago for drunk driving."

"Great memory you have there Miss Ortiz. Well, we have some bad news for you. This may be hard to here, and I'm sorry to say, but your mother was pronounced dead about 20 minutes ago. I'm sorry for your loss." Johnson said to the young Latina.

"How?"Letty asked with no emotion in her voice.

"We believe she overdosed on heroin."

"So she's gone? I don't have to put up with her crap one night stands, or her verbal abuse? Not her supposed boyfriends physical abuse, nothing?"

"If you would like to put it that way. We know this is a lot to process but we do have to discuss somethings."

"Like what, Officer Smith."

"Well, where you are going to live. Who is your father?"

"I don't know, my mother burnt my birth certificate after he left us years ago. From what i can remember though, i'm better off without him."

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"No, they're either dead, or so off the grid no one can find them."

"Well then, you will be put into the care system and-"

"She will stay here." Mr T butted in. "I have a feeling you would never leave anyway."

"you sure it's cool. I don't do charity so if thats the reason you're doing this, just forget it."

"No, the moment you stepped through that door, you were family. We don't turn our back on family. Now is that all Officers?"

"Yes, if you just come down to the station at some point to sign that papers but you can come and clean out anything you need from the house tomorrow." With that the officer's got up and left out the front door the others came to see what's going on. The one thing no one expected to see was Letty with a wide grin on her face.

"Why were the cops here and what did they want with you Let?" Dom asked the younger girl.

"My mum, she died. I dont have to put up with her shit anymore."

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"Sorry Tony."

"Anyway, Mia, you know how you always complain how you're the only girl?"

"No way." Squealed Mia.

"Letty is moving in."

"Family just got bigger." Dom said going over to Letty and hugging her. "Welcome to the family."

"Just because i'm family don't mean i wont hit anyone of you who annoys me."

"I don't think anyone wants to get on the wrong the side of you. Definitely not Vince."

"What happened with Vince?" Tony asked Dominic.

"He was calling Let short stuff, so she hit him in the jaw. That girl got a mean right hook." After there was a whole discussion about fighting and school, they went back to watching their movie. This time though, instead of sitting with Mia, Letty sat with Dom. It was like they were drawn together by something more powerful than gravity.

Once the movie had ended Mr T saw that all the kids had feel asleep but what made him smile the most was that Letty was sleeping on Dom's chest. There was a spark there that both were and will be not able to see for a very long time, but there was definitely something between them, The kind of love that people would kill for.


End file.
